


Lying Idle

by Elefwin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone, but everyone wants to fly the most (in)famous ship in the galaxy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Idle

“Han Solo...”

He did not need to inspect the ship to know what it was and who has come with it. He knew the moment it touched down. He also knew, with a kind of despairing certainty, that right now the ship was empty, yet he would meet each and every one of its crew sometime soon. So he did not have to be here, but could afford to linger, so here he was.

The ship was a mess. Put together ages ago, held together by a miracle and a prayer. As far as he could remember, it had always been a mess. Just like its captain, really: a piece of trash through and through, albeit capable of great things. The… not quite presence, the imprint of said captain was so very strong -- he remembered that, he just had never been able to feel the same. The sense of belonging, the deep bond… _a home_. But never to him.

Kylo leaned on the co-pilot seat -- forever marked in yellowish-brown Wookiee hair -- and stared. How very much like Han Solo: do something amazing, death- and common sense-defying -- and leave your beloved ship in plain view, on a bluff, unlocked. Seriously!..

...And the floor shifted under his feet. Not just the floor, the entire ship lurched, the scenery outside tilted at a sickening angle…

“Sir!” A rush, clatter of armored feet. “The ground is giving way, she’s unstable...”

“Stop where you are!” ordered Kylo. “Don’t move.”

There was not even a rumble, but rather a wheezy cough of stone that’s been done with it, and the bottom fell out of their world. The _Falcon_ glided off the rocks, deceptively slowly for starters, and down, down, down.

They could have evacuated. He could have dragged the ship back onto the steady ground. He could, too, he’s got a pretty good feel of her… But the sense of free fall has got to him, and mad courage ran in the family, and the unlocked controls were _right there_ …

The Master of Ren did not yell. He did not laugh. But he raised one arm -- long enough to manage even without a co-pilot -- and punched the air triumphantly with a gloved fist. The troopers, knocked down by a rather steep turn, did not see it.

***

General Hux was livid.

His greatest achievement was falling to pieces, going up in flames, exploding, collapsing -- dying all around him, and he? He was sneaking out without as much as a word to the troops. He was traipsing around with a handful of people, searching for one bloody stupid, selfish, arrogant bastard…

The signal was fairly good, but it was coming from the thick of the forest far enough away. As much as Hux wanted -- craved -- to drag the bastard face first through the mess and horror the Starkiller has become, it was not an option. They needed a ship, and they needed it now…

...And an entire section of the airfield went straight to hell right in front of their eyes. Hux didn’t even halt, simply striding around this fresh disaster to what was left. It was not much -- a squad of TIE fighters, useless to them, and… seriously? Hux blinked. He had not put it there. No one in their right mind would put it there, amidst the perfectly ordered ranks. No one in their right mind would fly what looked like a piece of seasoned space garbage!

The ground shuddered. The first line of the fighters crumpled and disappeared in a fiery fissure. 

General Hux swore under his breath, running toward the invitingly lowered ramp.

The garbage would have to do!


End file.
